Light and Darkness
by Winter Knight
Summary: Why does someone fight so hard for who they truly love and care for?


Author note: I do not own the rights to Bleach, the rights belong to Tite Kubo ( I will be using the Japanese way of spelling names where the last name is first and the first name last). I will do my best to keep the names in the proper way of spelling. Again all the rights belong to Tite Kubo the creator of Bleach. This will be my first time writing a Bleach story, with Ichi/Ruki pairing. I don't think that it will be my best work cause thinking of a Bleach one is surprisingly hard

Author note two: Rukia works for a large designer company, while Ichigo is with the military and is deployed over seas in the middle east (I know japan is not in the war now, but this is different, it's not our universe a different one so I can do what I like, so there is a whole different war going on.) He is on a peace keeping mission.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"_Echos"_

_'Music'_

Ages:

Kurosaki Ichigo-24

Kuchiki Rukia-23

Yasutora "Chad" Sado-24

Uryū Ishida-24

Inoue Orihime-23

Arisawa Tatsuki-24

Kurosaki Isshin-48

Kurosaki Masaki-46

Kurosaki Yuzu-20

Kurosaki Karin-20

Kuchiki Byakuya-48

Kuchiki Hisana-46

Zangetsu-50

Sode no Shirayuki-49

**Light and Darkness**

_Why does someone fight so hard for who they truly love and care for?_

A young woman groans as she slowly sits up in her bed, her raven hair falling her her face. She slowly lets her violet eyes get use to the dark of her room. She looks out the window, it was a new moon, so all that is visible are some stars. She lies back down in her bed and rolls onto her stomach burying her face in the pillows as she reaches over the side of the bed and searches for her phone. Her hand travels over the floor and side of her bed trying to find it. Eventually she manages to find it, she picks it up and looks at the time display on the front of her phone. She groans ever more at the time. Her clock read four in the morning. It had been a long time since she even came close to waking at this hour, before the only reason that she would have had to wake up at this ungodly hour was because the man who used to sleep next to her was restless. She closes her eyes draping her arm over her head just wanting to go back to sleep and not wake up again till this day was over and the following morning arrived. She puts her phone back on the floor and pulls the blankets up over her head. She slowly starts to fall back to sleep when she hears the rain starting to pelt the window. Her eyes snap open, she sits up slowly and looks at the window. Even though she can not see the rain she knows the force of it and what it means. She pulls her knees up the her chest and puts her head on them.

She bites her lip and tries not to cry "I wish that we could have done things differently," she whispers to herself, "I wish that I could have stopped you from leaving," tears start to form in her eyes. She reaches for a stuffed lion, holding it close "Kon what do you think he is doing right now."

Flash back three years:

The young woman is sitting in her office, her raven hair tied back into a tight pony tail. She is putting the final touches on the design for the newest line of outfits that she has been working on for the up coming summer. She lets out a yawn, she had been putting in a lot of late nights and early mornings just to get them ready. Her boss, Sode no Shirayuki, had always been her her idol when it came to wanting to design cloths, there was a grace and elegance to her work that had intrigued her and inspired her. So when she was old enough her Nii-sama had taken her to meet her at the request of her Nee-chan. She looks at a picture on her desk of the three of them. Hisana always had poor health but she was a fighter, lately she had been doing much better. Byakuya owns the Kuchiki Enterprises, which is one of the most powerful businesses in all of Japan, they bought and sold companies and owned majority stakes in a lot of others. They also supplied most of the newest in technologies to the country. She looks at a picture of her friends from high school and smiles, she missed those days where she could take it easy. They all met up once and a while back in Karakura Town to catch up. Her face soon falls as she looks at another picture of her and a orange haired man sitting under a cherry blossom tree. He is the only one who has not turned up lately, ever since they broke up, neither one has really talked to each other because when they do they always fight. He gets jealous and is always so protective of her. It irritated her, he also never was able to find anyone else after they broke up. Once and a while...no that is wrong it was at least once a day she would get a text saying that he still loved her. She goes back to work and notices that the dress she was working on, it looks exactly like the one she was going to make when they were together. Before she can do any other changes her phone goes off startling her.

"Hello you reached Kuchiki Rukia," she answers taking a calming breath, then reaches for her cup of coffee.

"Kuchiki-san I'm so glade you answered," says a female voice that was slightly panicked.

"Orihime what's up?" Rukia asks.

"You have to stop him," she says her voice sounding upset.

"Stop who?" she asks setting down her coffee.

"Ichigo," was her reply.

"What's going on?" Rukia asks suddenly concerned 'What is Ichigo doing now?'

She could hear her crying on the other end "He is leaving," she chocks out.

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"Orihime give me the phone," Rukia hears on the other end "Hey Rukia it's Tatsuki."

"Hey what is Orihime talking about?" asks Rukia again not liking what she was hearing.

"We finally found out what Ichigo has been doing since you two broke up," Tatsuki replies "You have to get to his apartment fast, he is going over seas with the military."

Everything stops for Rukia. Sode no Shirayuki comes walking in and sees Rukia drop her phone. Her eyes are wide in shock. Rukia looks at her. Her hands are numb along with the rest of her, she looks at her phone and tries to pick it up but can not seem to find the strength, her hands were not wanting to work right. Shirayuki picks up Rukia's phone for her. And puts it to Rukia's ear. Rukia manages to force her hand to close around it.

"Rukia are you there?" asks Tatsuki.

"I'm here," she replies as she takes the phone from Shirayuki mouthing a thanks, and she holds on to the phone with all the strength she can "Give me his address," she writes it down as Tatsuki gives it to her, her hands shaking "I will be there in a few minutes." she hangs up.

"Rukia what is going on?" she asks. She is dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

"I have to go stop someone from leaving," she says as her as he grabs her keys and jacket, panic written across her face "I will be back in a while."

Shirayuki gives Rukia a understanding nod "Rukia do what you have to," she says "You can tell me when you get back," Rukia nods and rushes out of the office.

Fifteen minutes later

Rukia arrives outside Ichigo's apartment, she sees Tatsuki's car along with Sado's and Ishida's vehicles. She get's out of her car and runs to the entrance, she sees Ishida waiting for her. She does not stop for pleasantries and goes to the elevator with Ishida following behind her. Soon they make it to the fifteenth floor. Rukia rushes out of the elevator with Ishida beside her. They make it to apartment 15 A at the end of the hall. She hears arguing inside along with crying. She flings open the door and sees Ichigo and Tatsuki fighting. Ichigo is wearing military fatigues, his hair was cut. Tatsuki had Ichigo around the collar her other hand clenched into a fist and looks like that she tried to punch him, but Ichigo had caught her wrist. Orihime is sitting on the couch crying. As for Sado he is leaning against the far wall just watching, he knew better than to interfere. Rukia looks back to Ichigo, she marches right up to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo what the hell are you thinking by doing this?" she says, they turn to look at her "Tatsuki please step back," Tatsuki lets Ichigo go and walks over to comfort Orihime.

"What am I thinking by doing this let me see..." he pauses "What reason do to have to stay if you aren't even willing to try. I have fought to get you back for the last few years and what do you do you ignore me and treat me like shit," He steps towards her, towering over her "So what reason do I have to stay here any more?"

Rukia does not back down "How about your friends or your family?" she fights back "Your friends are here now aren't they trying to stop you from doing this," she puts her finger on his chest "And your family doesn't Yuzu and Karin graduate this year."

Ichigo steps forward even more almost touching her "I know that they do, but I can't even go back there without thinking about us, and how much I fucked up," Ichigo almost growls his hands in fists.

Rukia thinks about it for a minute "So that's it you are just going to up and leave like that and not care about what anyone say," she glares at him.

"Pretty much," he says "I told you that there is no life after you," Ichigo squares his shoulders making him more imposing which makes Rukia take a step back "You are everything to me, and I can't even go home without thinking about how much I fucking miss you and how much I love you. You are the light to my darkness." He leans in towards her "A relationship is a life time of work and patients, it is true that I made a lot of mistakes and I hate myself for it, you gave me eight months, sure we fought a lot but we always managed to work though it. Then that last fight I said things that I regret so much. You know what? That's what happens in relationships you fight but you work though it. I was willing to to give a life time to work on it," Ichigo takes a breath "I didn't give up, you did."

Rukia's heart tightens "I watched us fall apart twice and I wasn't going to do that again," she says her hands clenching "You just refused to listen, you could be so much happier with someone else."

"What makes you think that I would be happy with anyone else other than you?" he bites back as his hand flies out to the side "You know me better than anyone you can see the look in my eyes," he stairs at her as she forces herself to meet his eyes "You are the only one who has ever made me truly happy in a long time. And I will never be able to find anyone like you again, I will never find anyone who knows me or can make me as happy as you can," He moves closer to her so that they are almost touching "You have no idea how much it hurts being without you again, the first time was hell, now it's even worse than hell. You can not even imagine the pain that I am in. You go from on relationship to the next, the hurts even more you know that. That is not possible for me," he takes a breath "Like I said there is no life after you. You are the only one that I can ever love, because I look at everyone else at everyone else and they can not even come close to measuring up to you. Even partly." Rukia can feel the words cutting into her "I wish everything could go back to the way it was, where every moment I was with you I felt I was home. I will never stop loving you, there will never be anyone else for me because I gave you my heart and all my love, even now I am still head over heels for you and always will be. I hope you realize that Rukia. You are the only one for me."

Rukia opens her mouth, than shuts it again, she was at a loss for words, everything that he just said were cutting right to her heart "What do you want me to say?" she hangs her head her arms wrapping around her, she is on the verge of tears.

Ichigo puts his hand under her chin and tilts her head to look at him in the eyes "You know exactly what I want you to say, but I know that you won't," he lets go of her chin and walks over to the the island and gets his duffel bag. He picks it up and tosses over his shoulder, he turns to look at her "If you can say that than I would stay," he walks back over to her "So can you say it or should I just leave?"

Rukia can feel herself wanting to cry, she slaps him across the face "BASTARD, GO! JUST FUCKING GO!" she yells at him "I am not going to be the only way for you to be happy," she can feel the tears starting to roll down her face, "And even if you don't fucking come back I don't care anymore."

Ichigo looks at her, a red hand print on his face "Fine I am going," he walks towards the the door "Rukia just know this," he looks over his shoulder as Rukia looks at him "I will always love you," she can see the hurt in his eyes.

Ishida steps out of the way as Ichigo leaves. The whole room is silent, even Orihime had stopped crying. You could have heard a pin drop. They were looking at Rukia, she has tears running down her face. She is shaking, they could not tell if it was just out of sadness or anger and frustration. Sado slowly makes his way over to her, she stands there sniffling and crying all the while trying to be strong. Sado wraps his arms around her, and that was all it took, she lets out a muffled scream as she grabs his shirt and drops to her knees. They could not tell if she screamed Ichigo baka or bastard. Ishida places a hand on Rukia's shoulder. Tatsuki and Orihime are still sitting on the couch each of them did not know whether to move and comfort her or keep their distance. Orihime's eyes were red, she was hurt that Ichigo had left and no one knew till it was to late. But here was Rukia, she had loved him and he her. Now she had told him to leave. It pained her to see that Ichigo and Rukia fought now of all times, she had hoped that Rukia could have stopped Ichigo, but now Rukia could have just sentenced Ichigo to death.

Half an hour later

Once Rukia had calmed down, they were all sitting in Ichigo's apartment, Ichigo had asked Sado to watch his apartment till he came back, if he came back. Rukia stands up and grabs her jacket from the couch. And searches for her phone. Picking it up she calls her company.

"Hey Rangiku it's Rukia," she says her voice empty.

"Hey Rukia where did you run off to?" she asks.

"I had somethings to take care of, I should be back at the office in a while," she says sniffling.

"Rukia what happened?" she asks, her voice was concerned.

"Ummmm...I don't want to talk about it right now," she replies.

"Alright Rukia," she says "I will let the boss know."

"Thanks Rangiku," Rukia hangs up her phone. Rukia sits back down at the table, the others look at her.

Tatsuki is the first to say anything "So Rukia what are you going to do now?"

"Move on and get back to work," she replies her voice flat.

Later back at the office

Rukia is sitting down at her desk looking over her drawings and and seeing if there was anything else she wants to add to them when Sode no Shirayuki walks in to her office. She looks up from her desk and sees Sode no Shirayuki there. Her pale skin almost glowing in the light. Shirayuki is looking at her with all knowing eyes, her dark blue eyes piercing right into Rukia's mind. Rukia goes to say something but Shirayuki holds up her hand silencing her before she could speak. She makes her way around the office looking at Rukia's old work from when she first started to where she is now. Rukia watches her with questions in her eyes. Shirayuki makes her way to her desk slowly and sits down on the corner of her desk and looks at what she is working on now. This was nothing new, she was always going around checking on her employes and their work. This time how ever there is another reason why she was here, Rukia could see it in the way she moved and walked. Rukia follows her eyes as they land on the picture of Ichigo and herself.

"So what is going on between the two of you?" Shirayuki asks, she knew Ichigo from everything that Rukia had told her and occasionally meeting him..

"What do you mean?" asks Rukia avoiding the question, and unable to meet her gaze.

"Rukia you ran out of here like your life depended on it," she says, her eyes locking with hers as Rukia looks at her, they were filled with wisdom "So there must be a reason why when you look at him there is sadness in your eyes and a fear in them. True there is a love for him in them still, a deep love that runs straight through to your core, but everything that I can see is fear and sadness. So what is going on Rukia?"

"The jerk broke a promise that's all," she replies looking away again, biting back her tears.

"Must have been some promise for you to have that look in your eyes," Shirayuki says and walks over to the window "Then again when someone heads off to fight in the military it always is tough."

Rukia looks at her eyes wide "How did you know that he..."

"Because my husband is there too, so I know the look of those who lost someone to the military," she turns to look at Rukia "It's always hard when he is deployed," she looks at Rukia with the eyes of someone who understands what she is going through but also with the eyes of a mother "Rukia I have a son of my own, and every day I see more and more of his father in him."

"What do you do when he leaves?" asks Rukia.

"I spent as much time with him as possible when he is here," she says "And I pray that he comes home in one piece when he leaves, he's not a young man like he use to be."

"Why is he there in the first place?" Rukia walks over to her.

"Because it's all he knows," replies Shirayuki "He was born into a military family, so it is part of who he is."

Rukia nods "And how does your son take it when he leaves?"

"He's like his father, so he understands why he does it," she laughs "If he gets a chance he would join, but his father has forbidden him from doing that," she sighs "The reason he forbid him from letting him join is because he sees our son with a better future than being a solider."

"Don't you worry about what will happen with him being there?" Rukia asks.

"Of course I do, everyday," she replies "But I know that he will come back to me because he loves me and I love him," she looks at Rukia "So why do you look so hurt that he left?"

Rukia looks at her "Because when he was leaving no one knew about it till today," she pauses "And we fought, I yelled him, and he said things that hurt, things I regret," Rukia wraps her arms around herself "And I could have gotten him to stay if I had only said those words again...but I couldn't," she shakes her head the tears starting to form "I called him a bastard and told him to go, and I said that I don't care if he comes back," Rukia shakes her head "I don't think he will, I think that I just...I think just sentenced him to death," Rukia puts her face in her hands, Shirayuki puts her arms around her and holds her like a mother would a child as she cries.

End flashback

Rukia is crushing the stuffed loin to her body, Ichigo had given it to her before they broke up, and she had never let it go. Tears were streaming down her face as she buries her face in to the pillows and pulls herself into a tight ball. It was three years to the day since he left. Since she yelled at him and told him to leave. There is a flash of lightning streaks across the sky lighting up the room. Then there is a crack of thunder. Rukia thinks back the the occasional letter that she gets from Ichigo, he still wrote to her. Even though she could never find the courage to write back, he still wrote though. In one of his letters he said the sound of gun fire and mortars sounds like thunder. She even remembers when instead of getting a letter she was in the middle of working she had received a phone call. It had been Ichigo, he had called to wish her a happy birthday. When she tried to contact him though she was told that he was out patrolling. She never understood why he would always go out of his way to make a phone call just on the holidays or for her birthday. They were never that long of a phone calls either, she never knew what to say to him. The tears were still falling but they had slowed. Her eyes were starting to get heavy.

"And I will be there to pick up the pieces. I walk in the shadows, you are my light, I will always watch after you my love. You are my future, my mate," she says to herself, Ichigo had said that to her and it always made her heart tighten when ever he did, "Ichigo will...you ever...come home?" she asks herself as her eyes close and she drifts off to sleep.

Over seas in the middle east

A orange haired man is sitting in a tent to get out of the sun, he is sitting in his bunk drinking from his canteen. Even after three years the heat here was almost unbearable, especially with all their equipment that they have to wear while on patrol just makes the heat worse. He did have plenty of opportunities to leave this place in the last three years once his tour was done the first time two and a half years ago. He had chosen to stay on and continue to stay here. In this desert waste land surrounded by sand, sand and what do you know more sand. He sigh, he really missed seeing the snow, but he could not go back, the memories were still too painful. He thinks back to the day in his apartment.

"_GO, JUST FUCKING GO!"_ The words echo in his head as he shakes it. He could not escape her voice even here, he falls back on to his bunk "You have no idea how much it hurt when you said that Rukia," he says to himself.

"Yo Ichigo you in hear?" asks someone pocking his head in. He has blond hair and a grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want Shinji?" Asks Ichigo sitting up.

"Captain Zangetsu wants to see you," he replies.

"Alright I will be right there," says Ichigo, standing up and gearing up.

Ichigo takes his time getting his gear together, making sure that his pack was packed properly. He puts on his jacket and Kevlar vest. Slinging his rifle over his chest, and puts on his helmet. He makes his way slowly out of the tent. Sloshing around his canteen, he really needed to refile it. He looks around the base and sees people talking, others cleaning their equipment, some play basketball, others just keeping out of the sun. Three years he has been here and three years he has seen the rotation time and time again of people coming and going. He has been the only person a side from a few to stay continuously for the last three years. He has been told that he should go home and get some rest, every time that he thought about going back. His mind went straight to Rukia _"And even if you don't fucking come back I don't care anymore."_ He grabs his head and shakes its. He can not go home, just thinking about going back to Japan was not an option anymore. He really could not face it, he could not face her, he could not think of what to say. What could he say to her? He sees a older man sitting down on a tank, he is wearing narrow sunglasses, his facial hair is unkempt and his black hair is tied back. He is clothed in a shirt and pants his eyes looking out over the camp. Zangetsu had always been there for him when he was growing up, he was a old friend of the family, and his mentor when he joined the army.

"Old man Zangetsu," says Ichigo as he gets closer, Zangetsu looks at him with a raised eyebrow "What do you need?"

"You planing to take any leave this year for the holidays?" he asks looking back out over the camp.

Ichigo sets down his pack seeing that he won't be leaving camp for a mission or a patrol anytime soon "Haven't decided yet," he says taking off his gun and the rest of his equipment "Then again I don't have anyone to go home to."

"Ichigo you've been saying that for years, and I know that you do, every time I go back Yuzu and Karin both ask when you are coming home, and your mother and father are worried about you," he says "You're a sergeant major now, you have been here three straight years," he slowly stands up and gets down from the tank "You have family and friends to go back to, and yet you stay here why?"

"I stay because going back there is painful," Ichigo replies his eyes getting a far off look to them "I have thought about going back but..." he stops and thinks about it "But what reason do I have to go back if I can't hold the woman I love again."

"So this is about love is it?" asks Zangetsu, Ichigo nods "So go back to her."

Ichigo looks at him in surprise "What?"

"Go back to her," he says, Ichigo tries to say something but Zangetsu holds up his hand stopping "Ichigo I have watched you grow up into the man you are now, and not once have I ever seen you afraid of anything, and you never give up," he looks out at the people under his command "There are so many here that want to go back to those they love, even I want to go back to my wife and son. I miss them every day," he looks back to Ichigo "Ichigo is she still alive?"

"Yes," Ichigo replies wondering where that came from.

"Then man up and suck it up," Zangetsu hits him on the back of the head "Go back to her and walk up to her and tell her that you love her," he watches Ichigo rub the back of his head, "If you want to know someone who does not have anyone to go back to go talk to Eric."

"Who?" Ichigo asks.

"Sorry forgot he changed his name and goes by Winter now," Zangetsu says "I knew him when he still used his real name, till he froze his heart," he turns back to him "Go talk to him about not having anyone to go home to," he looks Ichigo right in the eyes "And ask yourself why does someone fight so hard for who they truly love and care for?"

"Alright," says Ichigo as he picks up his gear.

As Ichigo is stowing his gear back in his tent he thinks to the question that Zangetsu just asked him. What could be so important about a question like that. He thinks about it as he makes his way around the camp looking for Winter, he was never easy to find. Soon he sees him sitting down at a table eating. He is sitting looking at a picture and what looks like a cross. He looks up to see Ichigo walking towards him, Winter puts the picture away in a pocket and the cross he tucks in his shirt.

"Mind if I join you?" asks Ichigo sitting down.

"Sure why not," he replies as he offers him a seat "What brings you here?"

"The Captain told me that I should talk to you about something," Ichigo says.

"What would that be?" asks Winter raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo thinks "He said that you have no one to go home to?"

Winter nods "I don't have anyone to go back to ya," he takes a drink "I haven't had anyone in a long time."

"What happened?" Ichigo asks.

"Why do you want to know?" asks Winter.

"Because I don't have anyone to go back to either," he says.

Winter pauses and looks at him "You say that you don't but your eyes say that you do," He replies.

"Well I do and I don't," Ichigo says "She doesn't want anything to do with me," Ichigo sighs "Last time we saw each other it turned into a major fight because no one knew that I was leaving till the day of."

"So she is still alive?" Winter asks, Ichigo nods.

"I write to her once and a while and call for her birthday and holiday," Ichigo says "We talk for a few minutes, but only a few cause I really don't want to fight with her."

"But you still love her don't you?" asks Winter.

"So very much, she means everything," he replies.

"So then why don't you go back to her?" asks Winter "If she is still alive and still there, just go back," he pulls out the picture "You are lucky, I don't have her anymore," He hands Ichigo the picture.

"What's her name?" asks Ichigo looking at the picture, then hands it back to him..

"Her name was Alyshia," Winter replies his eyes getting a far off look in them.

"What happened?" he asks seeing the pain, the same pain that he feels.

"She died," Winter says "She had a seizure and hit her head, it caused her to have a hematoma," He looks at the picture "I was just about to deploy for the first time when I got the call, the night before we had such a fight and she said that she hated me and that I should go die," he pauses "I was at her funeral but the looks I received were all the same, they hated me and blamed me."

"So what did you do?" Ichigo asks.

"I turned my back on everyone and everything I know, pushing everyone away getting them to hate me or fear me, and I came here trying to die, I don't even feel human most days now," Winter says "I said some things that I am not proud of, and it eats me up inside I hate it, what I wouldn't give to fix everything but I can't," he looks past Ichigo his eyes glazed over "She doesn't let me go though, not that easily," Ichigo raises an eyebrow "What I am saying is that even after death she is still looking after me, and protecting me," he smiles "And I still love her even after death more than anything in the world. What I wouldn't give to hold her again. But even when my time comes I don't know if I can ever face her again," He hangs his head in sorrow and shame.

"So that's why you fight," Ichigo says, "You are hoping for redemption and to see her again all because you love her still," Winter just nods.

"How much do you love her Ichigo?" Winter asks.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for her, I would die for her," Ichigo says "I can say without a doubt that I will never be able to love again, no one could love me half as good as her," He goes on to tell him the whole story.

Winter laughs "You sound exactly like me when I was younger, I never gave up on trying to get her back either, and if she were still alive I would still be fighting for her," he looks at Ichigo "Ichigo it's time for you to go back and tell her before it's too late, don't lose your chance like I did," Winter stands up "And really think of that question the captain asked you before you see her," Ichigo looks at him "He asked me the same question," he walks away from the table.

Ichigo watches him walk away. Winter was right he still had someone to go home to if he was willing to face the past and her again. Ichigo stands up and walks back to his tent and lies down. He pulls out a picture of him and Rukia. He sighs as he thinks back to the day the picture was taken. Both of them were celebrating graduating from high school at last. And they were having the time of there life. There was a festival that same night. It was only a few weeks after that night that they broke up in a major fight, and he said things that he hates himself for even to this day. Even when just trying to talk, it always lead to a fight. Ichigo had gotten really jealous and almost hunted down the guy that she was with. Instead he had focused on working trying to keep his mind distracted. Soon though even that was not enough and he enlisted, everything that his instructors put him through was more than enough to keep him distracted till his down time, but even then he was to tired to even think. During his first few months over seas he kept himself distracted by learning the lay of the land and the people. Now that things had slowed down, it seemed that the war was finally coming to a end. Now all he thought about was what it would be like when he got home and what he would do with his life. He thought about what Zangetsu and Winter had said.

'Why does someone fight so hard for who they truly love and care for?' He thinks to himself "What did they mean by that?" Ichigo sits up "I fight because I don't have anyone to..." he stops himself, lying down again "Rukia is still alive and still in this world, Winter lost the woman he loves," Ichigo thinks of the question again "For years I fought to get her back, I got the help that I needed and I still kept fighting for her," He starts to understand the question and sits up "The reason someone fights so hard for who they truly love and care for is because they are worth the fight, if you are truly in love with someone than you have to fight, a relationship is a battle that must be fought for to maintain. Even if you are comfortable with it the way it is, you have to fight so hard to make it better and improve it," he falls back down on to his bed "God damn it I fucked up big time, I need to get back to her," Ichigo flies off his bunk and goes to find Zangetsu.

Back in Japan, Tokyo

Rukia is just getting to the office, she parks her car in the underground garage. She reaches into the passenger seat and grabs her bag. And the designs for the up coming winter. She sighs, it was going to be another long day, it was three years to the day. She steps out of her car and sees Rangiku and Nanao walking from Nanao's to the elevator. Seems like they car pooled. They both see Rukia and wave, she waves back. The three of them make there way together. Both of them are watching Rukia, they both knew what day it was, and even three years later she has never told them what had happened, the only one that knew what was going on was there boss Sode no Shirayuki. She treated Rukia like a daughter, so she was never getting a break, if anything Shirayuki was pushing her harder than anyone. Rukia never seemed to mind the extra work that she received or the hours that she put it, it all seemed to keep her distracted from something much more important than either of them knew. Rukia covers her mouth as she yawns.

"Late night Rukia?" Ask Rangiku with a wink, there was a undertone to her voice.

"It's not what you think," she replies "I just did not sleep well, I never do when it gets close to today," she yawns again.

"I know, I know," Rangiku replies laughing.

"So when are you going to tell us what happened?" asks Nanao "You've been keeping quiet about it for three years," they both look at her.

Rukia's throat tightens as she thinks back to that day _"I didn't give up, you did"_ she bites her lip as her can feel herself wanting to cry _"I will always love you"_ there is another echo in her head. She slowly takes a shuttering breath "Like I have said every time that you've asked it's nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

"And we tell you every time," Rangiku looks at her as the elevator stops "No matter how hard you try to hid it, behind your Kuchiki mask and your work. Your eyes say differently, they show your pain better than anything," they step out.

"So you keep telling us," Rukia replies as the make there way down the hall.

"Well here I am," says Nanao "I will see you two later."

"Sounds good," says Rangiku.

Soon Rukia is sitting behind her desk making the final touches to her work. She looks at the clock on her desk and notices that in only a few short hours it would be exactly three years that she told him to leave and he walked away. She shakes her head trying to clear the tears that were forming in them. Her eyes fall on a new picture that Isshin had given her, it was sitting right beside the one of her and Ichigo. The new picture was of Ichigo and his unit, he really stood out with his orange hair. When she first saw the picture she did not know what to say, it was not something she wanted, but when she really looked at it she could see that this was the life she sent him to. And she wanted a reminder of him something other than the one of just the two of them. Rukia puts her head in her hands as the tears start to roll down her face. The only thing that she can think of is if Ichigo was safe, and if he would be coming back home, she tries to fight them, but they keep falling. Shirayuki opens the door to Rukia's office and sees her crying. Shirayuki had gotten some good news over the phone from her husband. She walks in to the office and shuts the door behind her. Rukia looks up to see her standing there, Rukia wipes her eyes. Shirayuki walks over to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. Rukia grabs her hand and calms down.

"What do you need boss?" asks Rukia.

"You know I hate it when you call me that Rukia," she smiles at her at the same time she scolds her.

"Sorry Shirayuki," Rukia replies, she wipes her eyes "What do you need?"

"I just got off the phone with my husband," Shirayuki smiles "He's going to be coming home for Christmas and he's going to be transferring to be stationed here, no more tours."

"That's great to hear," Rukia replies hugging her.

"He also told me to let you know that there will be a surprise for you this year," Shirayuki says, Rukia looks at her "I can't tell you anymore than that, but lets say it will be a one of the best Christmas you will have had in a long time."

"I hate surprises when when I know that they are coming," Rukia complains.

"Well I think that you will like this one," she replies with a grin "Now lets see what you have for this coming holiday season."

"Right," Says Rukia as she lays her drawings out for Sode no Shirayuki to see.

Months later in Karakura Town, Christmas eve

"Rukia will you hurry up," calls a voice from down stairs.

"I'll be right there Nee-chan," Rukia calls back.

Rukia had come back to Karakura for the holidays. Hisana had picked her up for the train station when she had arrived a week ago. Byakuya had been away on on business and had only gotten back a few days ago. They were getting ready for company to be coming over. They always had people over for Christmas eve for a party. The Kurosaki's were going to be over, along with the Uryu's, Orihime and Tatsuki, along with Sado. They had all become very close while they were in high school. So every year they would celebrate at a different house. Last year it was a the Kurosaki's house, this year is was at hers. Rukia looks at the clock and it read seven-thirty, everyone would be here right away, the one thing though that was bugging Rukia was that Ichigo had not called yet. He normally called right around now, it was always between seven-twenty five and seven-thirty that he called. He never missed it either. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he would make sure he called. She grabs her phone and checks to see if she has any messages. There were none. She sighs. As she finishes getting ready. Rukia hears the door bell she puts her phone in her bar and makes her ways down stairs. She sees Isshin and Masaki taking off their jackets. She looks around trying to see Karin and Yuzu, then she sees them over bay the Christmas tree they were placing some gifts under them. Rukia smiles at them as she gives both Masaki and Isshin a hug.

"It's good to see you again Rukia," says Masaki.

"It's good to see you too," Rukia replies "Have you heard anything from Ichigo at all?"

"Can't say that we have lately," Isshin replies "The girls haven't either," Rukia's face falls.

"Alright," she looks back up at them "Well he will call sooner or later I guess," Rukia makes her way over to the girls "How are you two?"

Yuzu hugs Rukia "I am going really good since I have some time off work. It has been really busy lately with people slipping on ice and falling."

"What about you Karin?" asks Rukia.

She just shrugs "Can't really complain," she looks out the window there is fresh snow falling "There is just something in the air tonight."

"How so?" asks Rukia confused

"Not sure, just feels like we're in for a surprise tonight," she replies before going to the kitchen for a snack. Yuzu follows behind.

Rukia watches them head off, now that she thought about it more there was a strange feeling in the air. She looks out the window and sees the snow, she really loved winter. It was something that seemed to bring about change in the world, the snow covered everything and made it new. So she wondered what the feeling in the air could be. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell again. She smiles, something told her that it was going to be a good night. Even though Ichigo did not call something told her that he would. She even thought back to what Sode no Shirayuki said about a surprise for the holidays. Rukia had even invited her along with her son and husband. She had said that they would be there after he landed, they said that they should be there around nine or nine-thirty.

Hours later, nine-fifteen

They were all sitting around the table have a good conversation about what they have been doing this year. Rukia had been working on several new designs for this year, but none of the really were her favourite, for some reason she could not think of any good ideas. Sado was working for a construction company building everything from houses to office buildings. Ishida was working at his fathers hospital he was interning as a surgeon, so far he was putting in plenty of hours and was learning a lot. Tatsuki had finally opened up her own dojo, it had taken a while but she had finally managed to do it, and she had almost a hundred students already. As for Orihime she had managed to get a job working for a small company in Karakura Town, she was there secretary, the company helped maintain that repair the older parts of Karakura Town. Yuzu and Karin were both working at the Kurosaki clinic, Karin was also working on her soccer career, she had been scouted by several major teams. The door bell goes again, Rukia is going to stand up to get it, but Hisana stood up before she could and made her way to the door. They hear some talking and then silence. The silence does not last long as Sode no Shirayuki comes walking in with her husband and son. Hisana has a smile on her face.

"Shirayuki it's good to see you again," says Byakuya, shaking her and Zangetsu's hands.

"Pleasure is all mine," she replies.

"Zangetsu it's been far to long," says Isshin, he shakes his hand.

"It has at that," Zangetsu replies.

"You have sure grown up Tensa," says Masaki, he just lets out a grumble, Shirayuki smacks him on the back of the head.

He rubs the back of his head "It's a pleasure to see you all again," he bows slightly.

Rukia looks at Zangetsu "So Shirayuki said that you have a surprise,"

Before Zangetsu can say anything "Yo midget."

Everyone is frozen, they look towards the entrance to the kitchen. They see a tall orange haired man standing there with a major tan, leaning against the frame. He is wearing military fatigues. His hair cut short, his eyes have bags under them. He lets out a yawn, but he is still standing strong. Rukia is the first one to make a move she slowly makes her way over to him. Ichigo does not move, he just stands there letting her take a good look at him. She slowly reaches out and touches his jacket. It felt real, so was the heat that was coming off him. She lowers her hands and pinches herself to see if she was dreaming. She was not, because when she looked back up he was still standing there. She suddenly is at a complete loss of words, she had always thought about what she could say if he came back. But now here he is standing right in front of her. Rukia's chest feels tight.

She takes a shuttering breath and looks at him "So what brings you back Ichigo?" It is all she can say without breaking.

"Finally had someone open my eyes," he says, he stands up and leans in towards her "I met someone who gave me some good advice."

"Oh what advice would that be?" she asks, sounding suspicious.

"That would be," he leans in even closer "I still have the woman I love to come home to," he kisses her before she has a chance to say anything.

Everyone looks at them, no one could believe what they were seeing. Here he was after three years, suddenly kissing Rukia in front over everyone. Byakuya stood up and was about to march over to them when Zangetsu holds up his hand stopping him. Byakuya looks at Zangetsu, Zangetsu looks at him as if he was looking through him. Isshin looks at Zangetsu even he was confused at why Zangetsu was stopping Byakuya. Masaki and Hisana were looking at both of them smiling. Ishida has a look on his face saying it's about time that he is back, but this was unexpected, she is going to slap him again. Sado's face is blank, but his eyes were saying something but no one could tell what he was thinking. Tatsuki and Orihime were both wide eyed in surprise over this sudden development. Yuzu gave a sequel of joy, while Karin just gave a nod and and scoff of an about time. Rukia had melted into his kiss, she was hoping to fight it but she could not, the instant he kissed her all her will power flew out the window. She had hoped for it for the last three years, but she was wanting to yell at him first. Now that she finally was here kissing him. She did not know whether to keep kissing him, to pull back and slap him, or yell at him, slap him and cry, then slap him again. Ichigo was savouring the feel of Rukia's lips against his again. He was honestly waiting for her to slap him. He was playing a gamble by doing this, but he was following Winter's words and just went to kiss her. Slowly they pull back from each other, both of them are breathing slowly and heavily. Rukia looks up at Ichigo. Their eyes locked, Rukia slowly reaches up and caresses his face and Ichigo hers. Rukia then pulls back her hand fast and slaps him so hard that it echos though out the house.

"Ouch," Ichigo says, he turns his head back towards her "I guess I deserved that," He rubs his cheek.

"I am just getting warmed up," Rukia says lowing her voice "Kurosaki Ichigo," she slaps him again, this time across the other cheek.

Rukia then kicks him in the stomach sending him flat on his ass. She then tackles him and slaps him again and again. Ichigo manages to buck her off and roll away. He stands up and looks at her, she has tears rolling down her face. No one makes a move as they stair at each other. They would rather not get in between either of them at the moment. An upset Rukia and a military Ichigo that could end badly. Ichigo sighs and takes off his jacket, and stands there in a tight white shirt. They can see that his whole body has a tan. Ichigo stands there arms open, letting Rukia come at him. She does, she kicks him in the shin this time and then in the stomach. She then goes to slap him again. Ichigo stands up slowly, his eyes meet Rukia's, but he does not say a word. Rukia slaps him again across the other side of the face this time though that's all she does. Her hands were sore from slapping him she looks at them and sees how red they are and that they were shaking. She tries to close them but can not, they sting and tingle. She looks up to see Ichigo watching her, his face is all red. Ichigo is just watching her as she tries to close her hands, Ichigo's face stings but he was not going to let it show on his face. If it is one thing that he learned it was to not show pain. He knew though as Rukia watched him she could see the pain in his eyes. Rukia tries to slow her breathing, but it keeps coming in shuttering breaths as she keeps from crying more.

Ichigo slowly makes his way towards Rukia, and wraps his arms around her "I'm home Rukia."

She grabs his shirt and presses herself as close as possible to him, fresh tears start "Welcome home Ichigo." she says "I was praying that you would come safely baka."

"I told you that I was hard to kill," Ichigo says as he feels Rukia hit his chest with her small hands "Besides there is something that I still have to tell you."

"Oh what would that be?" she asks looking up at him with red puffy eyes.

"I love you Kuchiki Rukia," he says as he lightly kisses her again.

Even after all this time Ichigo is still in love with her. From what they could tell she still loved him back with the way she slid her arms around him and kisses back. That causes everyone jaw to drop. The old spark that they have for each other is rising to the surface again. No one thought that it would be possible for that spark to ignite again into the flame that it once was. As the separate neither of them say a word, Rukia just places her head against his chest and listens to his heart beat in a steady rhythm. Ichigo just strokes her hair.

"So how long are you planing on staying Kurosaki?" asks Byakuya glaring at him.

"For good," Ichigo does not even hesitate "I am finished my contract," He meets his glare with the thousand yard stare.

"Is that so," Ishida says this time.

"Yes," Ichigo replies "Even though I still have one year left I am taking my well needed leave, I have served three years worth of tours, so I am taking my time off that I need."

"That is quite right Ichigo," says Zangetsu "I was talking to the general before we arrived and he agreed that you will be posted at base here till your contracted is fully up."

Rukia smiles into his chest "I can live with that," she says pulling back "You still haven't said it yet Ichigo."

He lets out a low laugh and smiles "I didn't forget," he says "Merry Christmas Rukia."

"I love you Ichigo," she says slowly going for his lips "Merry Christmas Ichigo."

Midnight

Ichigo and Rukia are lying in bed together in Rukia's room. Another one of the traditions that they had come up with is that who ever is having everyone over at their house, they would spend the night and open their gifts together like one big family. Rukia watches Ichigo as he trails his fingers along her pale flesh. Rukia shivers as he tickles her flesh causing goose bumps. She smiles at the touch that she longed for again. Ichigo gives a smile at Rukia's he had longed to see it again. Rukia lifts her hand and brushes his face, Ichigo presses his face into her palm. She smiles even more at his movement, Ichigo feels right at home with the touch. For the first time in years all of Ichigo's defences were broken in a simple touch. Ichigo grabs a some animal crackers from the box that they were snacking on. Music is playing in the back ground quietly.

_'I don't want to close my eyes, _

_I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I would miss you baby,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing,'_

"You know what I was thinking," says Ichigo, looking at the cracker.

"What?" says Rukia looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't think that the animal cracker can be considered a cracker," he replies he says looking at her.

"Why?" she asks back, a bit more curious now.

"Because it's sweet, which to me suggests cookie and you know," he pauses "And me putting cheese on something is the defining characteristic of what makes a cracker a cracker," he looks at her and smiles "I don't know why I thought of that I just..."

"Baby you have such sweet pillow talk," she replies with a bit of a laugh.

"I got like little animal cracker discovery channel thing happening," says Ichigo, he gives himself a Australian accent "Watch the gazelle as he grazes through the open planes," He starts to move the cracker along her stomach with some sound effects "Now watch look as the cheetah approaches," he brings out another one "Watch as the cheetah stalks his prey," he takes a breath "Now the gazelle is a little spooked, now he could head north to the mountains peeks above," Ichigo starts to move the gazelle towards Rukia's breasts making her laugh "Or he could go south," he trails the cracker down Rukia's stomach "Now the gazelle faces mans most perilous question," he pauses as he starts to move it back up "North," he moves it back down "or South, way down South," the cracker goes just into top of Rukia's panties, she is biting her lip, he turns back to her "Tune in next week."

She laughs, as he kisses her naval "Baby do you think it's possible that anyone else in the world is doing this very same thing at this very same moment," they are looking at each other, Rukia is running her fingers though Ichigo's hair.

"I hope so," he says "Other wise what the hell are we trying to say," They kiss each other and roll over in her bed.

_'I don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I would miss you baby,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing'_

The next morning

Rukia yawns as she slowly opens her eyes. There is a bit of light coming in from behind the blinds, she reaches beside her and notices that Ichigo was not there. She sits up and looks around, that's when she notices a cup of coffee sitting on her night stand. She smiles picking it up, it is still warm, she takes a sip of it. Then smiles, Ichigo did not forget her favourite flavor of coffee. She opens up the blinds to her room and looks outside, there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. She sees Ichigo and Zangetsu standing outside in the snow talking, it looks like Zangetsu was talking on the phone. Ichigo was pacing back and forth. Something was not right. Rukia wonders if she could go outside and see what is going on or whether she should wait till he came back in. She thinks back to last night when Ichigo showed up out of no where as a surprise. She thinks about the beating that she gave him last night, sure she was only slapping him and kicking here and there. He always could take a beating, but he did not even try to stop her. Rukia looks at her coffee and sees her reflection in it, no matter how many times that she hit him before he never once tried to stop her from hitting him. Ichigo may have complained about her hitting him, but never once did he ever say that it was too much. All he did after they were done fighting, he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She smiles and decides to get up.

Outside

Ichigo was waiting till Zangetsu was done, he was pacing back and forth. Zangetsu had gotten the call when he and Ichigo were in the kitchen with Byakuya and Isshin making Christmas breakfast. Zangetsu had just given Ichigo a nod and they both had grabbed there jackets and went outside. Zangetsu is talking to the general and the other captain that had taken over command when they had left. Something was not right about a phone call like this never was a good thing. Ichigo watched Zangetsu as his face falls. That was never a good sign.

"Alright general, thanks for the heads up," says Zangetsu, hanging up.

"What's going on Zangetsu?" asks Ichigo.

"Not everyone is going to be having a Christmas this year," he replies.

"What happened?" he asks knowing that this can't be good. Something must have happened back at camp.

"It was Winter," Zangetsu looks up into the sky "He was patrolling and he was ambushed, took out four of them before they took him down."

"So he is KIA?" Ichigo asks, Zangetsu nods "Well it seems that she finally called him back," Zangetsu looks at him "The woman he loves."

"I see," he replies "Well his luck was going to run out sooner or later," Ichigo nods "Well lets head in," he turns to go inside "And Ichigo, Winter made peace with what had happened years ago, so he was ready for this."

"I got that from talking with him," he replies, they can both see their breaths in the air, and walk in.

Back in the kitchen

Ichigo and Zangetsu walk back into Byakuya and Isshin look both of them. They shake there heads and sit down and the table. They pick up there coffees and take a sip, then let themselves relax. This was going be a long day for them. Ichigo looks out the window, his mind full of different thoughts, he finally managed to come home thanks to Winter, and now he was gone. Ichigo had wanted to thank him for telling him to get his ass back home.

"Ichigo what are you thinking about?" asks Zangetsu.

"Just wondering if he has finally been reunited with her," he replies looking over his shoulder "He said that he hoped that he could her again one day."

"Who knows," Says Zangetsu "But we can only hope that he did."

"Who are you talking about?" asks Rukia, they turn to look at her she was wearing a house coat and had her coffee in hand.

"Someone who gave me some good advice," Ichigo replies walking over to her.

"What happened?" Rukia grabs his hand.

"He was..." Ichigo does not know if he should finish the sentence.

"He was killed earlier this morning," Zangetsu says, they all just look at him.

Rukia's eyes go wide "I'm so sorry," she says "What about his family?"

"I'm not even sure about that," says Zangetsu "He never kept in touch with them, or his friends, he never even put down any contacts after he enlisted."

"So your says that he won't have anyone to claim his body," says Isshin.

"That is right," says Zangetsu "It's what he wanted in the end."

"What are you talking about?" asks Rukia.

"Winter never wanted to go home if he died" Zangetsu replies "He never wanted even his body sent back with the shame he carried, so even in death I don't know if he can bring himself to see them again."

"Why do you say that?" asks Rukia.

"Because he once told me about a plan that he came up with," Zangetsu says "I called him a idiot for what he did."

"What type of plan was it?" this time it was Byakuya who asked.

"For her to be happy he deliberately pushed her away," he pauses and takes a sip of his coffee, slowly setting down his cup "He also did what he called end game, he severed all ties with his friends and family. He made his friends and family feared or hated him."

"So he really did not have anyone to go home to," says Ichigo.

"Correct," Zangetsu replies.

"But why would anyone want to do something like that?" asks Rukia.

"I asked that same question," says Zangetsu "His answer was and I quote 'I did it cause I wanted my mate to be happy and the price of my own happiness, and I could not face anyone else after that so I broke all ties with everyone' that is what he said," Zangetsu looks out the window "If I am right the reason he did all of this was just because he wanted to run from the pain."

"So he was a cowered and ran," says Byakuya.

"Yes and no," says Zangetsu "He was no cowered, he would always charge head first into a fight, he ran away yes but he hated himself so much that it was killing him from the inside."

"How is that possible?" asks Rukia.

"I've only heard rumours of things like this," says Isshin, they look at him "There are some people that are so consumed by emotion at times that it can kill them. So he could have been dying from his own hatred. It would have been a mental case that can't be cured unless they face it."

Zangetsu pauses and thinks about it "It could possibly be that," he thinks "His mind and body seemed to deteriorate slowly while he was training, then when he was over seas it seemed to slow down."

"Okay, okay enough of this," says Isshin "It is tragic that someone did die, who brought Ichigo back to us, but today is a day of celebration," he smiles "So lets celebrate and morn later."

They nodded, Isshin was right, it is a day of celebration. Ichigo sends Rukia out of the kitchen with a kiss as they go back to getting everything ready for breakfast. Ichigo is in charge of getting the fruit cut, while Zangetsu and Isshin are cooking up the eggs, bacon and sausages, while Byakuya is getting all the toast and bagels ready. Ichigo has a far off look in his eyes, something about Winter being killed in action just did not sit right with him. He had seen him in combat and out on patrol he never let anything escape his sight. Winter would not have let himself die that easily unless...that had to be it. He had a look in his eyes when they talked, a look that said "I don't have much time left," Ichigo shakes his head. A solider will always know when his time is will come if they have been there long enough. He wondered whether Winter was going to face her again in death.

In the living room

Rukia is sitting back on the couch. She yawns as she takes another sip of coffee. She could not help but wonder what Ichigo was thinking right now. Rukia was wanting to meet Winter and thank him for sending Ichigo back to her. Rukia wonders what type of person Winters mate was like to make him so determined to sever all bonds with everyone, just so she could be happy. He must have truly loved her for him to do something like that. The more that she thinks about it, the more she realizes that Ichigo almost ended up the same way. She had told him to go and more or less get himself killed. She looks at her half empty coffee cup, she swirls the coffee around and thinks. What would she do if he never came home? What would she do if she suddenly had a phone call telling her that he was killed ? She did not know what she would feel either. She sighs there are just to many questions for her to ask and no way to get any answers.

"What are you thinking about Rukia?" asks Hisana.

Rukia looks towards the living room entrance and sees Hisana, Masaki and Sode no Shirayuki "Too many things," she says yawning.

"Like what?" asks Masaki as she sits down beside her.

"Questions that I am glad were never answered," she replies "I don't know why I'm thinking about them now, I never did think about them while he was away, but now they are on my mind."

Shirayuki puts a hand on her shoulder "You never do think of the questions while they are away because thinking about them then will make it far it hurt much more, so all you really do is worry when he is away" she says "So when they come home those questions will come to the surface."

"But Rukia you don't have to worry about that anymore," says Hisana "He is home now, so all those questions will never be answered."

"I know that," Rukia replies "But they still linger in my head," she shakes her head trying to clear the thoughts.

"Better to have questions than answers," says Masaki, Rukia nods.

"Rukia," they turn towards the deep voice, they see Sado "Rukia the day Ichigo was leaving he was sitting in his apartment questioning even if he should go or not," she looks at him intently "I knew about his enlistment from the start, be asked me not to tell anyone till the last minute," Rukia's jaw drops "I was the one who called Ishida and Tatsuki, and everything else just fell into place."

"So you knew about all of this," Says Rukia, she walks up to him "He told you everything."

"Only enough," he replies "He even kept me in the dark about a lot of this," before Rukia's temper could flare up she hears Ichigo.

"Rukia I did this because my mind was falling apart," Rukia looks at Ichigo as he is standing in the door way "So I did the one thing that I knew would hurt you, because I was hurt too, I never wanted to go I only did it so that you could be happy or that is what I hoped."

Rukia walks over to him, wanting to slap him. She stops though, she slides her arms around him, she was the cause of the pain. She wants to find some way to go back in time to fix what had happened, but she knew that what had happened was written is stone. Ichigo just warps his arms around her as she looks up at him, he has the same look on his face of wanting to go back in time to fix everything. She just places her head against his chest and sighs.

"Sorry Rukia, I am so very sorry," Ichigo says, Rukia nods "Now lets go eat breakfast is ready."

After breakfast

Ichigo and Rukia are out walking before they opened there gifts. Ichigo is wearing a pair of old jeans and a old shirt that he picked up from his parents house, he has his military boots on and his jacket. Rukia is wearing a long white winter jacket some leather winter boots with faux fur. A pair of comfy jeans, and a loose shirt. Rukia has her arm wrap around Ichigo's arm as they walk down the street, it is a quiet out, everyone is at home celebrating Christmas. They make it to the centre of town and see the pine tree decorated for the holidays. They both look up at the tree it had been far to long since both of them had looked upon this tree.

"Ichigo what are we going to do from here?" asks Rukia.

"Not sure," he replies looking at her "But what ever we are going to do, we do it together," Ichigo's phone goes off "Hello?" he listens to the other end "Yeah we will be back in a few minutes Yuzu," he hangs up.

"What was that about?" asks Rukia.

"Everyone is waiting for us to get home so gifts can be opened," he says smiling at her.

"Well we had best get going then," she smiles back as she takes his hand.

**End**

Author note: Please no flaming, I will take constructive criticism and comments. This is dedicated to the woman I love and will always love. This is also dedicated to all the soldiers who make it back and to the families of those who don't. And if you don't like this then why did you read it in the first place (Yes I am being very blunt about this because the haters from my last work). The song that was used most of you would suspect that it is "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith, but that is where you will be wrong it is actually called "Animal Crackers," and it is the last song on the Armageddon sound track. So that whole part where Ichigo and Rukia are in bed that is taken directly from that section of the movie and sound track. Now I will leave you with a quote:

"Love is everything that it's cracked up to be. That is why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, your risk even more." Erica Jong


End file.
